


Faro

by Narialam



Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Historical Inaccuracy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "En el fondo Lee Suk sabía que había aceptado aquel trabajo por pura codicia". One-Shot.





	Faro

**Author's Note:**

> No sabía que narices hacer con un faro y trece capítulos de Moon Lovers inspiraron esto.
> 
> Día #15. Faro.

Las noticias corrían como la pólvora en palacio. Entre susurros y murmullos demasiado bajos para que pudieran acusarlos de conspirar la noticia de que el rey había muerto finalmente llegó a los oídos de Lee Suk. No le sorprendió, ¿cuántos días llevaba el rey agonizando en su lecho? Era cuestión de tiempo que el trágico suceso golpeara las murallas del castillo. Ahora que lo sabía, sin embargo, no podía quedarse quieto. Suk estaba allí, con el uniforme de la guardia real sobre sus hombros, por una única y sencilla razón.

Era un espía.

Uno de los espías del quinto príncipe, Kang Yul, específicamente.

Ahora que por fin el rey había fallecido y el príncipe heredero no se encontraba en palacio él era uno de los encargados que debía hacerle llegar la noticia al príncipe para que pudiera reclamar el trono por el que, con tanto ahínco, había estado luchando. Y luego, por fin, él sería libre. No más misiones en cubierto. No más subterfugio para él. Con el dinero que conseguiría en esa misión tendría suficiente para mantener a su familia hasta que sus hijos pudieran ser su sustento y más allá incluso.

El aire nocturno se presentó helado mientras él buscaba desesperadamente el camino más corto y menos transitado a las almenas del palacio. Si era descubierto fuera de su ronda de servicio y en lo alto de la muralla Suk sabía que estaba muerto. Aun así, se arriesgó. No tenía tiempo de buscar a nadie más y probablemente, si lo encontrase, la otra persona tendría las mismas dudas que él, ¿valía la pena arriesgar la vida por una bolsa de monedas doradas?

Una parte de él decía que no.

Su codicia, arraigada en lo más profundo de su alma, le obligó a acelerar el paso.

Solo tenía qué no ser descubierto y tendría su recompensa. Si hacía las cosas bien nada malo tenía que pasarle realmente, ¿verdad? Sus piernas temblaron como gelatina con cada escalón que subía. La escalera se le hizo interminable pero cuando estuvo en lo alto de la muralla, con el viento dejándolo sordo por un instante no pudo más que suspirar de alivio.

Pero el alivio no era algo que durase mucho en el palacio de la ciudad de Hanseong. Movió su cuerpo para esconderse en un recodo oscuro cuando la figura que había visto sujetando una antorcha se acercó a su posición.

—¿¡Quién va!? —preguntó el otro guardia. Suk sintió como si un enorme escarabajo se agarrotara dentro de su garganta. Podría haber vomitado del miedo, sin embargo, era más profesional de lo que podría parecer así que cuando su enemigo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él sacó un puñal de su bota y le rajó la garganta. La sangre le salpicó la cara, agarró la antorcha antes de que cayera al suelo mientras escuchaba el gorgoteó del hombre al intentar pedir ayuda. Con las cuerdas vocales destrozadas ningún sonido salió de su boca.

No era la primera vez que mataba a alguien pero la sensación de desolación seguía siendo la misma. No lo hacía solo por él; se dijo antes de volver a ponerse en marcha. No tenía tiempo que perder y ahora además tenía que pasar desapercibido el doble de rápido. Antes de que encontrasen el cadáver y le echaran la culpa a él. No aceleró demasiado el paso porque si una llama se acercaba corriendo a la madera sería demasiado descuidado, sin embargo, cuando estuvo frente a ella no dudó un solo instante.

* * *

_Su mujer le miraba con un puchero en la cara y los brazos cruzados en jarra. Puede que no vistiera las sedas más finas y delicadas, pero incluso con sus ropas harapientas a Lee Suk le parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo con su nariz respingona, su cabello castaño y su piel ligeramente bronceada por el trabajo físico en la lavandería. Hubiera dado la vida por ella. Cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera se lo conseguiría._

_—¿Cuándo volverás? —preguntó ella._

_—No lo sé, depende de lo que tarde en completar este trabajo._

_—No me gusta tu jefe._

_—No hables mal de los principies en voz alta, mi amor, nunca sabes quién puede estar escuchando._

_Ella suspiró._

_—Solo… vuelve a casa sano y salvo, ¿de acuerdo?_

_—Te lo prometo._

* * *

La almena se encendió como un faro en la noche.

Lee Suk soltó la antorcha antes de empezar a correr por el mismo camino por el que había venido. Poco le importaba si se incendiaba algo más en la almena. Poco le importaba si se incendiaba el palacio entero. Él había cumplido su cometido. Tendría el dinero cuando la batalla de sucesión terminara con el quinto príncipe como nuevo regente. O eso quería creer. Esperaba que el hombre cumpliera su promesa después de todo lo que había arriesgado por él.

No llegó demasiado lejos cuando escuchó el silbido de una flecha y después el dolor en su pecho. Pudo dar un par de pasos tambaleándose antes de agachar la vista para ver la misma flecha que había escuchado atravesar su pecho de lado a lado. Siseó de dolor y llevó sus manos temblorosas a la punta sin ser capaz de arrancarla. No fue capaz de girarse para ver a su agresor antes de que la segunda flecha se incrustara de nuevo en él, esta vez en su cuello. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y después de unos segundos el resto de su cuerpo le siguió.

Así, Lee Suk abandonó el mundo de los vivos con el rostro de su querida esposa en el corazón y la oscura figura de su asesino alejándose en la retina.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir? No tengo remedio.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
